


【瞳耀外传】 狼的传说

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800
Relationships: 白羽瞳；展耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【瞳耀外传】 狼的传说

（十二）

“对了，刚才骆海来过了！”白羽瞳道

“什么？”展耀惊道“你不是就让他看到我现在这个样子了吧？”

“他迟早会知道的！”白羽瞳把被子给他往上拉了拉，道“再说了，我只是让他看到你在我床上睡着了而已，你的身体现在只能给我一个人看！”某只大狼已经迫不及待的宣誓主权了

“......”展耀这时还没有意识到白羽瞳对他强烈的独占欲，他扶额道“我还没来得及告诉小海......那晚的事！”事实上他就没打算和骆海说，本以为自己和白羽瞳不会再有交集，谁知道这么快就又和人家滚了床单。

“他不过是你的仆人罢了！难道你和我上床还得经过他同意？”白羽瞳不明白他在愁什么

“你说什么呢......我只是怕他一时接受不了罢了！”展耀道

“那你可想多了，他连一个屁都没放就出去了！”白羽瞳道

自从白羽瞳进了寒园，就看出骆海对他不善。看他的眼神总是带着刺，有事没事找他茬。而骆海看展耀的眼神，也早就超出了一个下人应有的恭敬，那满眼分明就是无法出口的强烈爱意！

别看白羽瞳表面上一副吊而啷当的样子，可是他心里精的很！哼，骆大灯泡！别以为我看不出来你那些龌龊心思，展耀是小爷的，想和小爷抢，没门！

今天早上，骆海上了二楼却发现展耀不在，书房里又是一片狼藉，急的不得了。他下楼时看到出来煮梅花茶的白羽瞳，就随口问了一句。结果白羽瞳就带他来到了自己房间，一打开门，便看见展耀趴在被窝里睡得正香的情景。

骆海的眼睛像被尖针陡然扎进般刺痛，当时脸色就青了！他想凑近再看看，白羽瞳却已经关上门，抬抬下巴示意他可以走了。

骆海这次没有冲白羽瞳挥拳，他只是呆滞的站在原地看着紧闭的门板，就在白羽瞳以为他要强行冲进去的时候，他却转身走了！

骆海不是傻瓜，只看一眼，他就明白了！  
现在想起来才发现，自从这个白羽瞳来到寒园，主人对他的态度就暧昧异常！不仅收留他，还为他还钱，替他将网上和看到他变身之人的信息和记忆全部消除！现在，竟然还和白羽瞳上了床！骆海心知肚明，在这个世界上，就没人能逼得了展耀！如果两个男人之间发生这种事，只能说明主人是自愿的！

自己该怎么办？自从成为展耀的仆人，骆海都不知从什么时候开始，他的目光就无法从展耀身上挪开，他的主人英俊有才智，时而冷若冰霜，时而又温柔入骨......而自己，只是靠着他的一滴血苟延残息的人，有什么资格可以喜欢主人呢？

所以骆海一直卑微的安慰自己，我只要这么仰望着他就好了，只要待在他身旁这么守着他就好了，可是.....为什么会出现这个叫白羽瞳的人？他凭什么抢走了主人！！！

展耀并不清楚骆海当时的心态，但他知道骆海一直在暗恋自己。他听完白羽瞳的话，沉默了半晌才道“也好，这样小海会知难而退吧！”。毕竟他们只是主仆关系，这么多年来，展耀虽早就发现骆海心意，但他却装作不知。

既然现在骆海已经看见了，他也就不用费尽心思保持疏离感，快刀斩乱麻，直接让骆海清醒也好！况且展耀自己也是到现在才想明白，感情的事根本就是无法预料的！本以为自己这一生都不会爱上一个人，谁知道会栽在这头小色狼身上呢？

骆海一整天都很沉默，这让展耀多少有些尴尬，照理说他不必向骆海解释什么，可是当他试图缓解一下气氛时，骆海却硬梆梆的躲开了。

“切，敬酒不吃！”白羽瞳斜靠在客厅门边看着故意不看展耀眼睛，径直走进自己房间里的骆海，一脸不屑！

“算了，也许过两天就好了！”展耀摇摇头。虽然活了一百多年，但是在白羽瞳之前，他又没爱上过任何人，所以对于这种突然就摆在面前的三角关系，老干部也是毫无处理经验啊！

又过了相安无事的几天。这天晚上，绕着寒园跑完10圈，又打了几套拳的白羽瞳冲了个澡，然后就上了二楼。对，现在白小爷已经当自己是寒园的半个主人了，出入任何一个房间都毫无压力，果然是自（脸）信（皮）满（忒）满（厚）的男人呢！

进了书房一看，展耀果然又在看书，白羽瞳便也在书架上拿了一本（根本连名字都没看），然后便挤在不大的双人沙发上假装翻看。

见展耀不搭理他，白羽瞳就越凑越近，突然间就吻了上去。

展耀也不知自己为什么一开始就没拒绝，大概是因为白羽瞳这个吻非常温柔。他只是轻吮着展耀，细细描摩着两片薄薄的唇瓣，缠绵小心得像对待稀世珍宝一般。

天雷勾了地火，两人渐渐吻出感觉，动作开始粗暴起来，他们抱在一起互相舔;弄;啃;噬着，五分钟过后......两人都呼吸不稳，衣衫凌乱，白小爷又成功消耗了30多卡的热量！

“好了好了！”展耀脸上红晕未消，站起身来，理了理身上的居家服，拿起茶盏连倒了两杯梅花茶都一口干了，然后到另一边的懒人沙发上坐下来继续看书。

“耀！我想做……”白羽瞳又凑了上去，本来就是精力旺盛的年轻人，刚刚这番热吻又勾起了他的欲火。

“......这两天你还是安分些吧！”展耀一把抓住那只意图从后面往他裤腰里探的狼爪子，眨着一对黑耀石般闪亮的眼睛，对白羽瞳道“小海的情绪有些不太对，我不想太刺激他了！”

“咳，难道我们做什么还要看他脸色吗？”白羽瞳觉得很不可思议

“我不是这个意思，刚和他说清楚咱俩的事，总得让他缓缓吧！”展耀道

“怎么缓？既然你都明确告诉他了，那他就应该回归本分！他只是你的仆人，连一丝一毫觊觎你的心思都不该有！如果再让我看见他看你时那种贪婪的眼神，我就打得他体无完肤，满地找牙！”白羽瞳恶狠狠的道

“越说越离谱了！我觉得小海总会想通的......时间不早了，回去睡吧！”展耀不舍得批评小男友，小色狼别的都好，就是这个臭脾气和独占欲，可真是让人头大啊！

“啊！我现在这个情况，怎么回去啊？”白羽瞳指了指两腿之间支起的那个帐篷。

“扑哧”展耀忍不住笑了，道“自己解决去！”

“......我不管，明明你勾起来的，你得负责任才行！”白羽瞳一边撒娇，一边抓住展耀的手，将他修长的手指覆在自己的家伙之上，隔着薄薄的棉质居家服，展耀都能感觉那巨物狰狞而发烫的形状，不由得往回缩了一下。

白羽瞳又怎能给他逃脱机会，从裤链中将自己的家伙掏出来，然后就按住展耀的手便开始上下动起来，同时歪着头又去吻展耀。

“唔，唔……”展耀感觉自己真是被拿捏得死死的，白羽瞳明明只是抓住他一只手，却好像掌控了他全身一样，他不由自主的配合着小色狼的动作，用自己微凉的手指给他泄火，直到白羽瞳射了出来，他的五根指头都快撸麻了。

完事后白羽瞳清理干净，神情气爽的道“耀，明天陪我回趟夜狼寨吧！”

“你是该回去看看了......我去干嘛啊？”展耀一边揉着自己手指一边道

“还能干嘛？带你见公公婆婆啊！虽然我爸妈是不太喜欢我，但我总得带你见见他们啊！”白羽瞳顿了顿，又一本正经的道“不过你也不用担心，反正我自己有房子，结了婚咱们不和他们住一起，总之，不会让你受婆婆的气！”

“......”展耀听白羽瞳在那里自说自话就想笑，他道“你也太着急了吧，谁说要嫁给你了？不对？谁说要娶你过门了！也不对，谁说要和你结婚了！”

白小爷突然开启“逼婚”模式，一下子就把高傲孤僻的老干部给逼懵了，说话都词不达意了。

“这可就是你的不对了，我来找你就是要对你负责的！又不是只想和你滚完床单就抬腿走人！我是真心实意要和你过一辈子的！”白羽瞳话糙理不糙，他是真的认定展耀这个人了。

“一辈子……”听到这话展耀有些动容，半晌才道“你根本还不了解我，我们才认识多久啊？”

“那要多久才算够了解？”白羽瞳问“从我一开始见到你，就有一种似曾相识之感，我总觉得，我们已经认识了很久！”见展耀不说话，白羽瞳知道他听进去了，便以退为进，道“那你至少先和我回寨子看看嘛！其实我最想让你见的人不是我爸妈和我二哥，是老族长和我那三个小堂弟，他们才是最疼我最爱我的人！”

展耀抬起头，眼中似乎有什么一闪而过，他又道“就算我答应和你回去，你有想过吗？你的族人能否接受我，我们可不是同类，而且还有过世仇！”

“这有什么关系？你伤害过狼族吗？”

“当然没有！”

“那不就行了！我可是狼族的新族长，我是老大我说了算！再说了，老族长也最疼我，我堂弟他们也会支持我的，总之我会说服大家的！”

“哈！你这迷之自信到底是从哪而来的！”

“我从小就是个自信又优秀的少年！随着时间的推移，就更加英勇无畏……”

白羽瞳夸夸其谈的样子让展耀忍不住笑了，他道“好吧好吧，你可别把狼皮吹破了！我和你去夜狼寨就是了！”说着，他眼神又有些晦暗，正色道“该来的总会来，我确实得你们老族长见一面了！”

“你同意了？太好了，媳妇我爱你！”白羽瞳听见他答应了自己，立刻就亢奋了。  
“少来，谁是你媳妇？”

“你，你展耀，就是我白羽瞳的媳妇！”

“神经病！八字还没一撇呢！”

“哈，我高兴死了！反正咱们早就洞房了，不就差个结婚仪式吗？叫你媳妇你又不吃亏！”

“我怎么不吃亏，我......”展耀咬住嘴唇，脸有点红，道“算了，不和你扯这些了！我困了，你也赶快去睡觉！”

“那......再给个晚安吻！”

“啵！”展耀还真的亲了他脸颊一下，道“行了吧！”

“那我也得亲你！”白羽瞳扭头也亲了展耀一口

黏黏呼呼的两人总算分开，各自回了房。  
白羽瞳下楼时，注意到拐角阴影处那双几欲喷火的眼睛，不过他假装没看到，哼着小曲就回自己房间了。

《狼说小剧场》之霸道总裁爱上我（上）

*作者：唉唉唉唉唉！

*白羽瞳：长吁短叹的干什么？

*作者：我觉得最近文风走向有点奇怪啊？

*白羽瞳：怎么个奇怪法？

*作者：有种三流狗血小言的赶脚，一种“霸道总裁爱上我”的即视感！

*白羽瞳：（一拍大腿）你这么说我也有同感，我确实很像霸道总裁！哈哈哈哈哈......

*作者：骚年，你是不是有什么误解？你分明是那个苦情女主！

*白羽瞳：啥？你有没有搞错？

*作者：没有搞错了啦！你出身贫寒，一场意外导致你和一位英俊温柔又多金的老总有了一腿！不对，是有了一夜风流！总之，这位帅老总不仅爱上了你，还为你出头摆事还债，你为了报答人家，遂决定以身偿债，可是男主身边通常都会有一个恶毒女（男）二在虎视眈眈，于是一场狗血俗套的爱情故事就这样展开了！

*白羽瞳：（迷惑了）噫？真的是这样吗？


End file.
